fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Vistas
The Vistas are one of the main factions in Fallen Earth. To join them, talk to Ranger Finil or Ranger Officer Mack. = Origin and Makeup = Beyond the settlements of the Enforcers and Techs, the shrines of Lightbearers, the roads walked by the Travelers, and the wastes claimed by the CHOTA are vast stretches of empty wilderness. These places are the domain of the Vistas. Before the Fall, the Vistas were an environmentalist movement that had come to the Grand Canyon Province to oppose GlobalTech's methodical environmental exploitation, but now they have become the last defenders of what remains of the ecosystems of the old world. While always willing to commit acts of violence in defense of the environment, since the Fall they have become feared wilderness warriors who protect their charges with rifle and blade. Many a Tech expedition has been lost in Vista territory, never to be seen again, seemingly swallowed up by the wilderness. Vistas are not opposed to technology in general, but they are opposed to the single-minded pursuit of technology at the expense of the natural world. This, they believe, was the impetus for the fall of the old world. They're perfectly willing to embrace technology that they feel fits in with their world view; the technology must be as clean as possible and the potential harm that it may pose to the natural world must be outweighed by the good that it produces. Technology that makes survival easier in the harsh world is generally accepted, but technology for its own sake is frowned upon, and technology that causes great harm to the natural world is actively and violently opposed. The Vistas would support and protect an aluminum recycling facility, but would oppose something like an oil refinery that produced something good for people, like gasoline, but compromised that good with the evil of pollution and destruction of the environment. This puts them directly at odds with the Techs, and on bad terms with the Enforcers and Travelers. Vistas take pride in their ability to live out in the wilderness and thrive there without causing undue harm to the environment. Many Vistas try to repair the harm that previous generations did to the environment, and others try to halt the exploitation of the environment for profit or for technological advancement. Others are farmers or hunters who work to provide for their fellows without damaging the earth. More than anything, Vistas preach self-reliance and independence. This probably explains their affinity for the CHOTA when most other groups look upon them as mindless savages. The Vistas instead see them as kindred spirits. The two have a long history of working together which continues to this day. = Relationships = CHOTA ' (friendly faction) - The CHOTA like the Vistas, as they see Vista goals as complimentary to CHOTA goals. While they view Vista communistic ideology as weak and slightly authoritarian for their tastes, they like that the Vistas rely more on themselves than technology. The Vistas themselves like CHOTA, despite the fact that CHOTA is more violent and chaotic, because they respect what is important; nature and the natural order. CHOTA views the Vistas as wise, and the Vistas view CHOTA as brave and strong. 'Lightbearers ' (friendly faction) - Their new-agey "Love the World" philosphy is appealing to the Vistas, though the Lightbearers place more emphasis on humanity than nature or the natural world. The Vistas like that the Lightbearers rely more on themselves than technology, but the Vistas feel that the Lightbearers are a little too focused on compromise with the people who are the problem. 'Enforcers ' (unfriendly faction) - The authoritarian nature of the Enforcers is oppressive and obnoxious. While the Enforcers do not go out of their way to destroy nature, their apathy towards the natural world is sickening. The Enforcers view the Vistas as hippies and weaklings, and view their ideology as an obstical to order. Vistas despise the Enforcers for the mostly the same reasons they despise the Techs...the Enforcers are simply the lesser of the two evils. 'Travelers ' (unfriendly faction) - Vistas do not like the Traveler indifference to nature. Travelers are too eager to use technology at the expense of nature (they pollute the area then move on). Travelers do not like to be told what to do and how to do it, and see their own survival and comfort as more important than preserving nature. Because of this, the Vistas view them as part of the problem, not part of the solution. 'Techs (Enemy faction) - The Techs personify everything that is wrong with the world, and are the entire reason humanity is in this mess in the first place. The fact that they would try to rebuild the very things that led to humanity (and, more importantly, Nature's) fall is just beyond comprehenion. They must be completely insane or irredemmably evil. Either way, the only solution is their destruction. = Sub Factions = Eco-Warriors The Eco-Warriors are the strong arm sub-faction. Preferring brute force over negotiation. "The Eco-Warriors are the heart and hand of the Vistas. We act, while the others dither. When the Techs start cutting down trees or polluting a stream, we don't try to get them to talk. That'd just give them even more time to do more damage. We take action." - Tito Mendoza Caretakers The Caretakers are opposed to violence, preferring to tend crops and heal the injured. "It is the duty of the Caretakers to take care of what remains and repair what has been damaged in the world. We frown on those who would cause more damage to the environment, and we seek to explain to them our concerns." -Aemelia Tsu, Senior caretaker of Thorne's Bluff Rangers The Rangers are the middle of the road sub-faction, willing to take violent action, but with a cool head and calculated response. '''"'Being a Ranger means being ever vigilant. We are on constant watch to make sure that no one is harming the lands we protect. And when we find anyone doing harm, we stop them, by any means necessary.''" -Ranger Harold Thorne = Slang = Earth Talkers - CHOTA vulgar for Vistas. Earth Haters - Vista vulgar for Techs. Fertilizer - People that the Vistas don't like. Or sometimes referring to dead enemies of the Vistas. Not worth compost. Useless. Armored Bullies - Vista vulgar for Enforcers. Brutes - Vista vulgar for Enforcers. Greenies - Derogatory term for Vistas. Heap - Vista communal home. “I'm going back to the heap to rest a while.” Techno Flunkies - Vista vulgar for Enforcers. Techno-monsters - Vista vulgar for Techs. Tree-huggers - Derogatory term for Vistas. Treekillers - Vista vulgar for Techs. = Timeline = 2052 * Environmentalists and eco-terrorists called the Vista Society covertly infiltrate the Grand Canyon Province, setting up communes in the more remote areas of the Province far from the corporate settlements. They go unnoticed for several months until they start sabotaging lumbering operations in Kaibab Forest. 2150 * After years of conflict, the CHOTA storm the Hoover Dam Garrison with assistance from the Travelers and Vistas. Tired of years of abuse, the people of the Garrison rise up against Alec Masters as well. The Garrison is destroyed in the ensuing battle and the dam abandoned. Alec Masters is killed by the CHOTA. = Skills = Vista proficiencies are: * Good: Athletics, Cooking, Rifle, Nature, Stealth, several mutations * Average: Pistol, Melee, Group Tactics, Geology, First Aid, few mutations * Poor: Science, Ballistics, Genetics, several mutations = References = * Fallen Earth official site Category:Vistas Category:Factions